The use of memory cards in processor based systems is commonplace in the computing world. In some large scale processing systems, many memory cards may be employed simultaneously and may be coupled to a so called “cell” board. Such memory cards may be, for example, Dual Inline Memory Modules (DIMMs) or other types of memory cards. For example, in one large processor based system, it is not unheard of that multiple memory cards may be employed. For example, large banks of memory cards may be coupled to a processing system that may include 32 or more memory cards.
In order to access the memory on the memory cards, memory controllers may be employed to issue various control information to the memory cards. In order to facilitate communication with memory cards over a bus, a processor based system may include a cell board or other circuit board that includes connectors to facilitate the installation of other memory cards. The memory cards may include contacts that mate with contacts within the connectors. In one typical connection, memory cards include contacts on an edge that acts like a plug that slides into connectors on a cell board and is latched into place, thereby presumably establishing good electrical contact between the respective contacts of the respective memory card and the connector.
Unfortunately, it is not always the case that good electrical contact is established in this manner. Specifically, it may be the case that the edge of the memory card is not properly seated in the connector. Alternatively, dust or other contaminants may have accumulated in a connector that is forced between contacts of the memory card and contacts of the connector, forcing a discontinuity. Also, it may be case that multiple contacts of the memory card come into electrical contact with a single contact of the connector where the memory card is improperly seated. Also, solder joints and other components on the memory card that route signals from the connector may be faulty. In any event, these conditions and other conditions not discussed herein may result in a fault that creates errors during write and read operations involving the memory in the respective memory card.